


F.E.A.R. - Fuck Everything And Run

by violette_elizabeth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Horror, Realistic, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_elizabeth/pseuds/violette_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day. I had a job, a house, a fiancé, and a family. Then the apocalypse happened and I've been running ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

I continued running, running until I couldn’t run anymore as I ran for my life. I saw a town up ahead. The first thing I noticed was a boarded up church and a few houses. I couldn’t look back, not wanting to know how many were following me. I found a house that looked vacant and I ran up, quickly looking through a window, trying to see if there were any of the walkers in the building. I didn’t hear or see anything, so I opened the door and ran upstairs to find a closet to put my supplies in. I found a bedroom with a perfect closet space. I set my supplies down before closing the closet doors. I closed the bedroom door and walked back downstairs. I had been able to close the door to the house but noticed a walker getting closer to the front steps. I swiftly unsheathed my samurai, opened the door, and walked down the steps, swinging the sword around my slim body, putting all my force into it as I swung. I struck the head, cutting through half the skull, slicing the brain, killing the undead walker. I pulled the sword back and the walker fell to the ground with a thud. I felt my body slightly relax as I took in a deep breath. My body turned just a little as I looked around for anymore of the damn walkers, not seeing any. I moved my midback long honey colored hair over one shoulder, letting it flow down my right breast. I sighed, looking for any scraps of wood and nails that I could use to board up the house. I found a few before going back inside the house, locking the door and securing it behind me. I walked back upstairs to grab a few things before heading back downstairs. I placed my gallon water jugs on the kitchen counter, finding the house look fairly taken care of. I checked the cabinets, finding that they were fully stocked. I searched the rest of the house, not finding much, but the bathroom was fully stocked with toiletries. The bedroom closets were empty, but the beds were strewn apart, as if a few people were in the beds only a couple days before. I walked back to the bedroom I had found, opening the door and locking it behind me. I looked out the window to see if there was anyone or anything out there. I didn’t see anything but my sister’s fussing pulled me out of my daydream like trance. I looked around, realizing that it was all just in my head and I cried as I thought of the walker that had just gotten to her a couple months ago. I calmed my sniffling and breathing as I heard something downstairs. I swiftly and silently opened the door and closed it. I was about to turn around when suddenly, someone’s hand covered my mouth and their knife pressed against my throat.  
I mentally muttered, “Shit.” As I held my breath and elbowed the person as hard as I could. I knocked the wind out of them but they didn’t let up. I sighed, trying to think of another way out. I heard a man’s voice right next to my ear, “What do you think you’re doing here?” I panted from the adrenaline and situation. I groaned so He moved his hand for me to speak and I stated, “Trying to get away from the damn walkers.” Getting straight to the point. I looked down the staircase to see another man creep around the corner with a crossbow and arrow, pointing it up at me. I also saw in my peripheral vision another, yet smaller presence off to the side. “How many?” The voice asked again.   
“I don’t know. A swarm of them.” I stated, getting annoyed at the fact that this man still hasn’t let go of me. I raised my hands to show that I had no weapons in my hands.   
“Daryl.” The man said, “Check her pockets.”  
The crossbow man let down his weapon as he quickly ascended the stairs to stand in front of me. He checked my pockets only finding my two knives and my fully loaded handgun.   
“These are all she has.” He gruffly stated to the man who was holding me captive, as he held up my only weapons besides my samurai. I had left my sword in the bedroom in case I needed to make a quick grab and go.   
“What are we going to do with her?” A young voice asked further down the hall.  
“Don’t know yet.” The man named, Daryl stated, looking in the direction the voice came from.   
I glared at this Daryl man and elbowed the first man again. He finally let go and I turned to find a Sheriff’s uniform at my eye level.   
“Sheriff?” I asked with a scoff.   
“Yeah…” He trailed off. “I’m Rick Grimes.”  
Daryl seemed to be pissed that this man hadn’t done anything to help get rid of me, but introduce himself to me.  
“Ember Brielle.” I stated, still unsure if I should even tell these guys who I am.   
“This is Daryl and Carl. We had set up this safe house a while ago and we were surprised when we heard footsteps when we walked in. Our friends are about a mile up the road at a farm.” Rick explained.   
I nodded and looked over at Carl for the first time. He looked like my younger brother, trying to be more mature and adult but I saw the fear in his eyes.  
“I had a swarm of walkers following me. I came here trying to get rid of them. I guess I did a pretty good job since only one kind of kept up with me.” I explained, looking back at Rick. He looked down at his shoes before looking at Daryl.  
“How did they find you in the first place?” Daryl asked.  
“I had just lost what was left of my family and I guess the swarm had been passing through when I had hit a moment of weakness.” I whispered, trying not to lose my composure.   
Daryl scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
I heard Rick shuffle behind me. I stepped to my left and pressed up against the door, looking at each of the three of them. Rick looked like he was in an internal battle with himself, Carl just messed with the side of his pants, and Daryl was just glaring at me. I looked back at Rick again.   
“It seems you all want me out of here. That’s fine with me. I was just trying to get away.” I stated as I opened the door of the room I was just in. I grabbed my things from the closet and turned to find Rick standing in the doorway.   
“You’re going to leave just like that?” He asked. I don’t even know this guy and he’s questioning my intentions.  
“Yes. Life sucks. I’ll find somewhere else to live.” I stated, unemotionally.   
“Dad, don’t let her go out on her own.” I heard Carl whisper. “It’s not right.”   
I walked closer and found Carl standing right next to Rick, but Daryl wasn’t to be seen.   
“Do you know how to use that sword?” Carl asked, dumbfounded by the weapon strapped to my back.   
“Of course I know how to use it.” I stated. “It’s saved my life more times than I care to count. It’s just a disappointment that I couldn’t save others.”  
Rick’s expression faltered to express his sadness. I hated that look. Pity is a sickness, a sickness I hate shown. Carl’s face showed shock and excitement. I guess he’s one who’s not allowed to keep weapons.  
“Would you like to go back to the farm with us?” Rick asked, ignoring the glare I was giving him.  
“I don’t want your pity.” I stated as I passed the two of them. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
I looked up at “Mr. Bad Ass” and glanced at my water jugs.   
“Where’d you get these?” He asked, holding the top of one of them.  
“I found them at a house back on the other side of Atlanta when I was there.” I stated, not really caring about his interest in them. “Do y’all mind if I take a few canned goods for the road?”  
“Actually yeah, we do mind.” Daryl stated.  
“Why?” I asked, walking closer to him. “Am I getting on your nerves, Daryl?”  
His usual glare appeared again, showing that I was indeed getting on his nerves. I smirked, walking around him to the cabinets to grab some cans.  
I heard footsteps and Rick cleared his throat, making me turn to him. I found Daryl had his crossbow back in my direction, aiming straight in between my eyes.  
“I won’t hesitate to shoot you, girl.” Daryl sneered.  
“There ain’t nothing stopping you.” I stated back, shoving a can of soup in my bag.   
Rick walked forward, resting a hand on Daryl’s shoulder.  
“Ease up and put it down.” He stated, firm yet softly.  
I watched with a raised eyebrow as Daryl almost wanted to shoot me but he let off and put the crossbow down, standing up straighter than his carnivorous stance he was in.   
I looked up at Rick. “I’m not asking for your protection.” I stated. “I just want to know what the offer is.”  
“We have food, water, medical supplies, and transportation. Protection is all part of being friends. We all need each other to survive.” He stated. Daryl seemed to be pissed in his way of me even suggesting that I was even interested in going with them. He grumbled insults and his own argument as he walked out the back kitchen door to the back of the house.  
I tilted my head in thought as I seriously thought about how it would be to live with other people. I hadn’t been with anyone since my siblings died and I was about to the point of insanity.  
“I’ll do a test run. But don’t be surprised if I’m up and gone when everyone is up one morning. I’m not used to living with people anymore.” I assured mostly myself as I told Rick and Carl my statement.  
Rick’s face lit up as he stuffed a few things in his bag from the kitchen. Carl grabbed two of my five water jugs and they escorted me outside. Daryl was sitting there on the back porch cleaning off his arrows as he looked over at us walking out.  
“She’s comin’ with?” He asked.   
“Yep!” Carl announced happily.   
I saw Daryl’s face turn to a scowling glare as he got up, grabbed his bag and crossbow before walking down the steps and into the woods.  
This should be interesting.


	2. Introductions and Meanings

They led me through the woods to a road where there was a Triumph Bonneville 650 Chopper and a small Hyundai on the side of the road. I stopped as I gaped at the beautiful bike. I’d always wanted one back before the world went to shit.   
“That’s not what I think it is….Is it?” I asked, almost speechless that this beaut was sitting only a few feet away.   
“It’s a motorcycle.” Carl stated.   
“No, no, no! This! This is a Triumph Bonneville 650!” I exclaimed, stepping closer to the chopper.   
I heard footsteps and glanced over, watching as Daryl shot daggers at me from his eyes as he walked over to the bike and straddled it, ready for his ride.   
“Goddamn it.” I muttered, matching expressions with Daryl as I turned around to face Rick.  
“Come on.” Rick announced, smirking.   
I reluctantly looked back at the bike, and then walked over to where Carl was getting into the backseat of the Hyundai. I opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. Rick got into the car, started it, and gave signal to Daryl who started the bike and passed us, leading the way back to their farm.   
“So how long have you been alone?” Carl asked about five minutes after the drive started.  
“Since a walker got ahold of my baby sister about two months ago.” I explained, glancing back at him.  
“We have some rules on this farm, I’m only warning you now. The reason I didn’t give back your weapons is for our safety and yours.” He explained. I went to say something but I found Rick looking at me then looked back at the road before looking at me again after a few seconds. “How many people have you killed?” He asked, almost menacingly.  
“One.” I stated, thinking of my blade slicing through the man’s head.  
“Why?” He questioned as he slightly leaned back in his seat. I took a shuddering breath before answering, “He was trying to take advantage of me.”  
I continued to stare at a small hole on the left thigh of my gray jeans, but I saw Rick look over at me from my peripheral vision.  
“I’m sorry.” He stated, probably feeling guilty that he’d even asked.   
I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. “Life sucks, I’ve managed to survive.”  
I heard a small cough come from Carl in the backseat. I turned around and smiled at him.  
“You look a bit like my younger brother.” I commented, watching the slight pinkness rise from his neck to his cheeks. I smiled and leaned back against my seat. “He was brave like you, too.”   
“Where are you from?” Carl asked. “Your accent sounds different.”   
I laughed and nodded. “I’m originally from California but I was visiting family when we’d heard about the breakout. My parents thought it was smart to head up to New Jersey to be with my Aunt and Uncle but they passed before we’d even hit Georgia.” My voice started to give out towards the end of my statement.   
Carl softly apologized and sat back in his seat. I shrugged before turning back to face forward, looking out my window at all the trees that passed by. My body slightly relaxed in the seat as my eyes started to drift.  
I hadn’t even known I’d fallen asleep until the car jolted to a stop and Carl poked my shoulder.  
“We’re here!” He cheered, excited for some reason.   
I looked out the window to see a beautiful white house, a barn, and empty fields of what looked like tall grass or grain. I carefully opened the door and I found a group of people walking up to greet the men who had gone out for supplies. I shyly smiled, holding my left arm with my right hand.   
“Who’s this?” A soldier looking man asked.  
“A friend we found at a safe spot a few towns over.” Carl stated, with a hint of excitement.  
“Rick, what the hell?” The man asked, barging over to where Rick was standing at the trunk of the car, grabbing the supplies he’d found. “We don’t need anymore people in the group. Why are you picking up random people when you’re out on runs?”  
I knew this was going to be expected. I was never really welcomed by anyone, especially nowadays.   
Daryl walked over after parking his bike next to an RV that sat out front. He helped Rick pull stuff out of the Hyundai and Carl took my hand, pulling me towards the group of people that were waiting for their return.  
“Carl, who’s this?” A woman with mid back length dark chocolate colored hair asked with her hands on her hips.   
“This is Ember. Dad invited her to come back with us. She’s been alone since she lost the last of her family a couple months ago.” Carl explained. “Ember, this is my mom...”  
I smiled at her.  
“Lori.” She stated, holding out her hand. I took it and gave my usual firm handshake.  
“Nice to meet you.” I replied, not knowing if her facial expression was friendly or not.  
Another woman walked over. She had a light blonde pixie cut, which suited her.   
“I’m Carol.” She introduced herself, holding her hand out.  
“Ember Brielle.” I told her, shaking her hand.  
“I’ll give her the tour, if you don’t mind.” Carol told Lori. Lori nodded and stepped to the side.  
“That’s Dale on top of the RV, T-dog is the black man up there on the porch, and next to him is Glenn. Shane is the one over with Rick, and the pissed off blonde is Andrea.” I glanced over at where Carol had pointed out where Andrea was and I noted that she was pissed off. I don’t know what the hell I did to her, but her glare was way worse than Daryl’s. I heard Carol softly continue, “We were brought here after there was a hunting accident with Carl. Hershel owns this house and land; he took care of Carl and fixed him up. He lives here with his two daughters, Maggie and Beth, along with two neighbors, Patricia and Jimmy.” I nodded, trying to keep track of all the information she was telling me. I wasn’t the best with names but if I could just get to know everyone maybe I’d have a chance. I watched as Glenn and T-dog walked down to where Carol and I were standing.   
“Hi, I’m Glenn.” He introduced himself.  
“And I’m T-dog.” T-dog stated with a small smile.   
I smiled back at the two and introduced myself, “Hello, I’m Ember Brielle. I’m guessing you guys are the welcoming committee.”   
I got them both to laugh as they shrugged and nodded.  
“Yeah, I guess we are, T-dog.” Glenn remarked, gently elbowing T-dog’s non-injured arm.  
They both shared a couple more laughs before Dale appeared from the RV.  
“Dale, this is Ember. Rick invited her into the group.” Glenn announced as Dale walked up.  
“Nice to meet you.” I stated with a smile, holding my hand out. Dale smiled back and took my hand into his, shaking it like a grandfather would.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
“Bunch a’ pussies.” I heard a familiar gruff voice say from a few feet away. I turned to find Daryl standing underneath the tree that was shading the small group I was standing with. I watched his gaze meet mine and I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. I turned to Carol.   
“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked, not wanting to mooch from the moment I got here.  
I observed her thinking process and noticed how her face lit up as she made her decision.  
“There isn’t much to do but I could use some help with dinner tonight. If you don’t mind helpin’.”   
I shook my head with the biggest smile on my face. I didn’t mind helping to cook at all, since that had been my career field.  
Carol’s face lit up and she took my hand in hers, pulling me to where she was going to be cooking. We cooked and talked together, sharing stories and experiences.   
“Yeah, I had a job in Southern California at this wonderful shop that had a café and bakery in a really small shop. I was in love with it the moment I had walked in! When I got the job, I was the happiest person in the world!” I exclaimed, talking about my experience as a chef and baker.  
“What’d you do there?” Carol asked, watching me as she stirred the stew in the pot.  
“I made all kinds of pastries, pies, cakes, cookies…I even learned how to make macaroons! I had a lot of fun!” I knew I had passion in my eyes at this very moment. I always did whenever I talked about my last job before the world went to shit.   
“So where were you when all this happened?” Carol asked softly.  
I sighed, looking at the piece of squirrel I was tearing apart before looking at Carol.  
“I was actually in a movie theater in Mississippi with my family and my best friend.” I paused, feeling a few more presences as I continued, “There was a person who stood up in the front, in the middle of the movie. It was where I would have usually sat but the people I was with had ruled me out of the seating arrangement. Anyway that person or…walker…started eating people. I’d heard gurgling behind me and all of a sudden my best friend, who was sitting right next to me, was getting her throat ripped out by the person behind her. I watched her die and become one of them…” I trailed off, not even noticing how wet my face was. “Then my family decided to leave and I almost lost against a crowd of walkers until my dad had the greatest idea of going out the emergency exit, which set off the alarm and it gave us clearance to get the car and leave. But we were almost to Georgia when my mom had stopped the car for my dad who was deathly ill. They got out of the car and my dad had died only a few feet away from where the car was parked until he came back and ripped my mom’s throat out. That’s when I took control and jumped into the driver’s seat and drove my two siblings and me to Atlanta to the so-called safe haven. We got there to find chaos and I lost my brother to a fight against walkers who had stopped the car. He sacrificed himself to get my sister and I out of the car. I ran to a close by building and I saved both of our lives up until a couple months ago when I was in the woods, I was asleep when I was awoke by my sister screaming to find her being torn apart by a walker.” I felt arms wrap around my shoulders to find Carol sitting with me on the log, hugging me. I found she had taken the squirrel from me and set it on the table before hugging me. I hugged her back and tried to keep from crying.  
“It’s okay to cry.” Carol suggested.  
I shook my head and pulled away.  
“I’m sorry, Carol.”  
“There’s no need. You have been through a lot. Were those the only people you were ever with?” She asked, softly.  
I nodded and looked down at my overly dirty black combat boots.  
“I’ve always been an open, closed book. It’s not really anything I can help. I always end up telling my life stories only to get screwed over.   
“I can actually trust you, right?” I asked, looking up at Carol.  
She nodded then responded, “I’ve always been the shy, timid type. I wouldn’t say much to anyone but I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and I’m finding the person I am is a lot stronger than I thought I was.”   
I smiled and hugged her. “Everyone is strong, just not in the same way.”   
She agreed and we continued our cooking until it was ready to serve. We served dinner and Glenn helped with cleanup when we all finished.   
I think I may stay here for a little while longer.


	3. Disagreements in Runs

The growling and snapping got louder and fiercer next to my head. I sat up in a sweat and accidentally let out a scream. I heard quick footsteps and my tent was unzipped while a flashlight shone into my tent, landing on my sweaty and shaken body. My chest rose and fell as if I had just ran nonstop across the whole damn country.   
“Are you alright?” I heard a voice ask.   
I looked through the light to find Glenn standing there.   
I scrambled to get up because it was probably the steam of the tent I was breathing in.   
“Yeah.” I mumbled out, pushing Glenn back so I could breathe in the cool Georgia air.   
“Bad dream?” He whispered.  
I nodded as tears filled my eyes. “I’m sorry, Glenn. I shouldn’t put this on you.”  
I felt his hand place on my back. “You’ve been here for the last three days and you’ve done more for me, and for everyone else, than one person ever has during this whole apocalypse. You can tell me what’s wrong, I’ll listen.”  
I look up at him and shrug. “Let’s go sit down. It’s going to be a long story.”   
He nodded and led me to the log where we had had dinner the last few nights. I cracked and told him everything that I’d told Carol the first night that I’d been there but there was one little detail that I kept to myself from both stories. I just hope no one finds out because they’d never trust me again.   
Glenn listened to my whole story without saying anything. When I finished, I looked at him, tears still evident in my eyes and the tear stains made my face sticky. Glenn reaches up and wipes away my tears. I softly smile and watch as he gets up and walks over where the water bucket is. I noticed a slight movement over at the tree that I had stood under just a few days ago. I glanced over and saw those glaring eyes looking straight at me. Oh, shit. He must have heard the entire story. Goddamn it. He grunted and shuffled over to the RV before climbing up onto it.   
I found my slender frame moving closer to the RV but I held myself to a halt, as I didn’t want to start drama. Who cares if Daryl heard my story? I shouldn’t give a shit. He probably doesn’t. So why the hell is it getting to me?  
I shuffled back to my tent, zipping it up as I climbed in. I plopped down onto my makeshift bed and closed my eyes. I needed to get some actual sleep before the sun comes up.   
I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep until I woke up to Shane shaking my tent as he yelled, “Rise an’ shine, Sleeping Beauty!!!”   
I rolled over and groaned, not wanting to have been woken up yet, but the sooner the start of my day, the better. I felt my small pack of abs tighten as I pulled my sleepy figure up into a sitting position. I stretched out my tense back pain as I groaned again. I pushed my way out of my tent to find Rick, Shane, Daryl, Dale, and Glenn standing over by the RV. I saw guns being handed out between the men and I walked over, letting my curiosity get the better of me.   
“So what are we doing today?” I asked, pushing my thumbs into my front pockets.  
“You’re helping the women clean and cook.” Shane sneered at me.  
I met him with an icy glare. I hope he feels the chill of it. Douchebag.   
I glanced over at Daryl, who refused to look me in the eye, then over at Rick, who looked between Shane and Daryl before looking back at me.  
“We are going on a run. Would you like to go with?” Rick asked, ignoring what Shane had just verbally thrown at me.  
I looked over at Glenn to see what his reaction would be to me tagging along and I found a smile on his face. I turned my attention to Rick and I matched my smile to Glenn’s and replied, “Sure! I’ll tag along.”  
“Oh, hell no!” Shane was about to start a whole fight about how I would hold them back and blah, blah, blah. The same thing happened when Maggie tried to tag along a couple days ago.  
Rick held his head high and gave Shane a look. “I just want to see what her talents are to benefit us. If we don’t give her a chance, how are we going to know?” He asked the group, but mostly Shane.   
“I think it’s a great idea. I just don’t think a whole group of people going is a very good idea. The last time I did that, Merle got left on the roof and we nearly died.” Glenn chimed in, then got serious.  
“As much as I hate to agree with him, Shane’s right.” Daryl stated, still ignoring the fact that I was glaring at him.   
Rick looked over at Dale with questioning eyes, as if he hadn’t made up his mind already.  
“Don’t look at me. I’m not going on this run. I’m only here to hand out the weapons.” Dale stated, trying to defend himself. “But if I did have a say, let her go and see what she could bring back. Maybe she’s the one who is cunning and quick.”   
Rick nodded and looked over at me. “Go get some breakfast, we leave in fifteen.”  
I smile and turn around, running to find Carol. I was about three long strides in, before I heard Shane explode in his bitchy little complaining voice about my extra weight on the group. I’m so sick of his shit.  
I finished my breakfast of eggs, peaches, and orange juice, right as Glenn came to find me.   
“C’mon. We’re leaving and we’re taking Hershel’s truck rather than a butt ton of people.” He stated, placing a hand on my shoulder, as he handed me my samurai.   
I look up at him and smile before I take my sword from him. I quickly run my dishes to the house and follow him out to where the guys had the truck and Daryl’s bike ready for the run. I watched as Rick, Shane, and Glenn crammed into the pickup truck. Glenn waved at me then pointed back at Daryl, who was sitting on his bike, ready to go. I quickly walked over, ready to ask if I could ride with him. He noticed me and shook his head.  
“No way, little miss Princess. You ain’t gettin’ on my bike. You shouldn’t even be goin’.”   
“Come on, Daryl. Just let me ride with you. I’m not that bad.” I stated, trying to quickly convince him. He shook his head again, when Glenn stuck his head out the window.  
“C’mon Daryl! It’s either her or me!” Glenn shouted from the truck.  
I watched the ‘oh so dramatic’ eye roll Daryl performed as he sighed. “Hell no! China man! There is no way in hell you’re getting on my bike!” He shouted back.   
“I’m Korean!!” Glenn shouted before getting pulled back in from the window by Shane.   
Daryl turned to me and icily stated, “C’mon. We ain’t got all day.”  
I flashed him a smile as I swung my leg over the bike and wrapped my arms around his surprisingly toned torso. I noticed his super hot, toned, muscular arms. Wait…did I just say hot? Hell no. I take that back. His super hot…Goddamn it. His arms! They’re actually….really hot.  
I smiled, loving the wind whip my hair behind me, and the trees flash by to my sides as the engine roared and we lead the group a few towns over for our run. I pulled myself closer to Daryl and rested my chin on his shoulder, looking around him to see what was coming up. I saw a lonely walker and I unsheathed my sword, holding it out as we passed it, chopping the head off of the damn thing. Daryl had only noticed that one of my hands had left from holding around his waist. He saw my sword out and had moved closer so I could actually kill the walker. I smiled as I flung off the zombie blood and slid it back into my sheath that rested on my back. I wrapped my arm back around Daryl and rested my chin on his shoulder again.


	4. The Run

We came to a stop and I unwrapped my numb arms from Daryl as I swung my leg back over the bike to stand up straight. I fixed my crop top that was inside my gray vest. Daryl gave me a glance and continued to grab his bag and readjust his crossbow that was strapped to his back.   
“Let’s go.” Daryl muttered, catching my attention.   
“We’re not—“ I was interrupted by Daryl’s glare.  
“No.”  
“Hey! Where are you guys going?” I heard Glenn call as I caught up to Daryl’s pace.   
“Buzz off, China man.” Daryl stated, knocking on the door of the shop we were about to raid.  
Glenn muttered something as Rick and Shane quickly walked a few doors down to a different shop. Glenn shuffled up to my side and bumped shoulders with me. I glanced over, finding Glenn with a questioning look on his face, before he gestured his head towards Daryl. I only shrugged until I heard growling on the inside of the building.   
“How many do you think are there?” I whispered.  
“Hopefully only one.” Daryl muttered, opening the door.  
When it creaked open, three walkers came running for the door. Daryl lifted off his crossbow, put in an arrow, getting ready to shoot while I had slipped in and sliced the heads off of all three in the time it took him to load up. I thought he’d be more prepared than that but I got a pat on the shoulder by Glenn, who walked further into the store while I tried to ignore Daryl’s glare.   
“Stay out of my way, Princess.” Daryl spat as we both followed Glenn to the back storage room. That’s when we noticed the shop was connected to the others by a hallway that lead all the way down the block.  
“What the hell?” I muttered, confused beyond all belief. I’d never seen a string of shops connected like this.   
I guess Glenn had taken in my confusion as he walked up next to me and stated, “Welcome to Georgia.” With a smile, he walked down the hallway a little ways.  
That is, until an unwelcome visitor stalked out of a storage unit looking thing. I quickly ran up behind the walker and sliced its head off right as its grimy undead hands had grabbed Glenn’s arms. Glenn gasped as he almost fell backwards because of the zombie grabbing him but I grabbed Glenn’s shoulder with my free hand and pulled in towards me, causing him to stumble my way. The walker let go and Glenn was standing pretty close to me. I looked up at him and smiled as I noticed someone behind him. I sidestepped him, finding Daryl standing there, looking pissed.   
“Let’s go, Princess.” He grumbled, taking ahold of my arm as he pulled me away from Glenn, who I glanced at and gave a sorry expression to.  
“Daryl! Let go!” I hissed, feeling his tension through his grip on my upper arm. “Fuck. I can walk by myself. I don’t need your damn bipolar help.”   
“What did you just say to me?” I menacingly asked, getting all up in my face.  
“You’re fucking bipolar! Now get out of my face.” I spat, matching his glare.  
He huffed, trying to be all high and mighty as he walked away. That’s what I thought, asshat.  
I watched as he walked away, those buff arms of his, bulging out of his sleeveless flannel shirt. I sighed, partly in frustration, partly in confusion, and partly in awe. Someone bumping into me interrupted my slight daydream of what my life could be like. I turned to find Glenn, standing next to me, watching me in curiosity.   
“What?” I demanded, almost defensively.  
“Do you—like him?” He questioned, gently bumping into me again, as if to tease me.  
“What? No! No.” I declared, not looking in his direction.  
“Sure.” He stated, teasingly.  
“Shut up, China man.” I grumbled.  
“Goddamn it, I’m Korean! Why is that so hard for everyone to remember?” He shouted. Doing so, he caught the attention of five more walkers that were in the building. They stalked towards us and I found Daryl hiding behind a door. He caught my glance and we made eye contact. I know he was trying to get me to be the damsel in distress and let him handle it.  
Like hell. I thought as I unsheathed my sword again and ran towards the walkers, slicing the first one’s head off. I noticed an arrow fly past me and the walker that was headed my way, halted and fell to the floor with the arrow in it’s forehead.   
Glenn had only a knife and a gun, which made him slightly less useful than I thought he would be. But I know he has good maneuvering skills.   
“Why don’t you ever listen to me, when I tell you to stay somewhere?” I heard Daryl sneer from my right, as we put the last walker down.   
“’Cause I’m just as stubborn as you, Daryl. I take risks and I make my own decisions. I don’t need you makin’ ‘em for me.” I stated, assertively.   
“What’s going on here?” Rick asked, barging into the hallway that Glenn, Daryl, and I were standing in, next to where we had killed the last walker.  
“We just killed all them damn walkers that were in the building.” Daryl asseverated, stepping closer to Rick’s side. Shane stalked up to Rick’s other side, looking at the dead fuckers on the floor that bled from whatever wounds we had inflicted upon them.  
Rick nodded, leading our group further down the hall to the last shop.  
I looked over at Glenn and bumped into him this time. “I know you’re Korean. That’s not something I’d forget. I just like messin’ with ya.” I confessed. “Now what are we gonna do ‘bout you and Maggie?”   
“What about me and Maggie?” He asked, his eyes widening.  
“Come on, Glenn! I can see that you’re totally into her! It’s not really something you try to hide.”  
“What do you mean try? I’ve been hiding it this whole time!” He declared, searching through a supplies closet.  
“Sure, you have.” I whispered, walking down the hallway a little ways, taking notice where Daryl was.  
I watched as he would glance back at me every few long strides. The final time, he kept his gaze on me and motioned me over. I gave a questioning look in his direction but quickly caught up to him.   
He took my upper arm into his grasp again and pulled me into another closet.  
How many closets do they need in one damn hallway? I thought to myself.   
He pressed his body up against mine and I noticed his face got closer as if he was going to kiss me. I waited for it, and no avail. My eyebrows furrowed in wonder of what the hell Daryl is up to. Apparently, I was caught up in my thoughts for too long as Daryl gruffly asked, “What is it about you?”   
I shook my head and tried to take a step back, but ended up against the wall. He took another step towards me, pressing up against me again.   
“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked, completely confused.  
“You’re so irritating but at the same time, so intoxicating.” He stated, then let go of my arm. He took a deep breath and took another step back, and then walked out of the closet.  
What the hell just happened?  
I stepped out of the closet, looking down both ways of the hallway, finding that the guys weren’t here. I had made a mental note that they had gone to my left so I unsheathed my sword from my back and headed down the hallway, in which I knew they went.  
I quickly yet quietly, moved further down the hall. It wasn’t until I heard Glenn and Shane fighting that I realized they were up on the roof. I grabbed a couple shirts and some underwear from the closest shop and quickly stuffed them into my bag. I looked up finding a whole swarm of walkers heading for the front entrance of the shop I was in. There was no way I’d be able to kill all those walkers or lock the door fast enough for me to get out of here. I looked around, finding a ladder that seemed to lead to the roof. I quickly run closer to the ladder but find myself cut off by more zombies in the hallway. Before they could see me, I ducked down beneath the counter and hid in a cabinet. I quickly found my little dial lock that I had kept in my backpack and locked myself in. I stayed quiet, no matter how hard I wanted to cry in that moment. I hope to get out of here alive, not to try and understand what is going on between Daryl and I, but so I can outlive this damn apocalypse. I was lost in thought until the cabinet I was hiding in, started shaking.


End file.
